


Simply Alone

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Normalverse, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is alone in the institution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Why?  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Lonely  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Dull  
>  **30_Kisses** prompt: "Our Distance and That Person" and a kiss  
>  **10_Hurt_Comfort** prompt: "Lonely" and hurt/comfort

The door to her room creaked open and Buffy looked up dully. They hadn't given her her morning medication yet, and it seemed a little late. Of course, it could still be three AM and she wouldn't know it; time moved so strangely here. But usually someone checked on her, and she didn't know why they hadn't.

But no one came in the door and it didn't close again. She was still alone.

After a few minutes, she cautiously got up and peaked outside. There was no one in the hallway, no one in the other rooms that she passed. She was all alone.

(o)

Two months had passed, and still no one had come. The entire ward was empty, but she couldn't break out, no matter how many times she threw herself at the doors. She thought that maybe something apocalyptic had happened, but she wasn't supposed to think such things here. This was a world of gray and dullness where vampires and apocalypses didn't happen and she wasn't allowed to ask why not.

This was supposed to be a safe world, where she could forget everything else, but she didn't want to. Why did they want her to forget? They gave her pills, and the other world faded away to flashes of red and gold, but she tried so hard to remember. There was a person, a girl, waiting for her. Why did they want to keep her and Buffy apart?

(o)

She stopped keeping track of the days, weeks, months, and all she knew was that she was simply alone. There was that person, the girl, but she was so far away. Buffy ran after her; ran through the dull gray halls back and forth and back and forth but she never closed the distance.

Some days she thought the girl was a mirage, a figment. Some days she ran until the sobs stole her breath and she sank to the grey floor sobbing for her loss. Why did the other girl leave? Why did everyone leave? Why was she always left alone?

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

(o)

Buffy lay on the floor in the middle of the hall, quiet tears leaking down her cheeks. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with the person, the girl. The one with the red hair. Why had she abandoned her? Buffy wanted to hear a voice, to feel a touch, just for an instant, to prove that she wasn’t alone.

But she was alone. Always alone.

(oOo)

Buffy woke, gasping, tears leaking from her eyes. Immediately the warm arms wrapped around her tightened and squeezed comfortingly. "Another bad dream?" Willow asked sleepily.

Buffy nodded, unable to speak the words just yet. This one had been worse than the others, and she couldn't quite shake that feeling of utter hopeless despair. Tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

Willow pulled them both into a slightly more upright position and then wrapped both her arms and legs around the shaking girl. She gently began to kiss Buffy’s neck and shoulders, murmuring quietly in between.

“You’re safe, baby. You’re here, and I’m here and I’m not letting go of you. I’ve got you. You’re not alone.” She repeated over and over.

Buffy slowly felt the knot in her chest loosen and she finally relaxed into Willow’s arms. She was here, and Willow was here with her. She wasn’t alone.


End file.
